


Nightmares

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Series: Diary of an young adult [8]
Category: Original Work, Sole Luna e Talia | Sleeping Beauty - Giambattista Basile
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: An open letter to the king from "Sun, moon, Talia", which was the original Italian fairytale, aka the story that later became the kid friendly version of Disney called "sleeping beauty".Talia and Aurora are the same person, only Talia's fate wasn't as happy as Aurora's happy ending.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Series: Diary of an young adult [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624216
Kudos: 1





	Nightmares

They wanted me to close my eyes

every time I searched for paradise.

Wanted me to fall asleep 

So I could find peace.

The idea of wonderland so blurry in my mind

How can naivety die so painfully!

They hoped I would forget the hurt,

move on from all the hard blows

Don't You know the cost of sleep is

spending eternity away from reality,

how princess Aurora suffered at the hands of fate,

trusting the _lure_ of dreamless sleep

not knowing what horrors lie ahead,

being paralysed and helplessly crying.

The kids are told how the prince woke her up,

and promised to keep her away from any harm

Did you tell them how the real story goes?

How Talia laid there in a state _worse than obliteration_

being _defiled_ over and again in such utter humiliation

Do your children know her body stayed paralyzed

but how her mind must have screamed?

If I could wake up from my own nightmares,

I would stab the king

with a dagger so deep he would beg for death to me,

I would kick him with my heels

and say, "Talia won't fall asleep".

Her story haunts my nightmares,

fear of harm creeps up on my mind even in the coziness of my own home

I wonder who would guarantee the safety of my paralysed form,

when I sleep so soundly thinking nothing could hurt me now;

_how do I escape from the monsters under my bed when I might be dining with them everyday_


End file.
